A Young Man's Adventure
by General Nikolai Hale
Summary: Following the death of his parents, Ryker Braddock applies for the E-Pandora project. Will Ryker make a few friends on his path to revenge? (Terrible at summaries.) (Plot starts on the 2nd episode of the 2nd season.) Rated M for Mature Themes and Violence. 99.9% OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As Ryker is introduced to the others during the E-Pandora Project I recommend watching up to that point before reading this story (2nd episode of the 2nd season.) Also, if I forget an important detail please tell me in the reviews. (This changes the plot completely.)

Thanks, Nick.

**Chapter 1 – Out of the Frying Pan**

Ryker wanted to visit Japan on his birthday. It was all he asked for. No cake. No presents. Just a normal day with his family. At 9:30 the night of Ryker's birthday, a Nova appeared a block away from his house. The blast of the Nova appearing destroyed all of the buildings killing his parents and other people living near him. The only reason Ryker lived was because his parents took most of the blast. This event would later be known as the Eighth Nova Clash. Three years after the event Ryker spends most of his time volunteering for soup kitchens and doing odd-jobs for his neighbors.

Once Chevalier announced the E-Pandora Project, he felt a spark of hope. He'd finally be able to avenge his parents. Everyone knew men couldn't become Pandora; men weren't even born as Pandora, but that wouldn't phase him. He proceeded to apply to become a Pandora under a woman's name. On the day he would receive his stigmata they analyzed his body to acquire his stigmata capability. Ryker's compatibility to wield stigmata was very high, higher than any previous applications. The scientists were so astonished that they immediately started the process. After the operation was finished he took off his wig and costume and informed the scientists that he was a man and why he was here. All of the scientists, including Dr. Ohara, were utterly stunned. Ryker sat down in one of the empty chairs not being occupied by a scientist.

"So...?" Ryker starts.

Dr. Ohara interrupts him by clearing her throat. "Before we do anything. We're going to run some tests on you."

"What for?"

"Well, for starters, we need to see what consequences this can cause to your body."

"Fair enough." Ryker nods.

* * *

_The next day_

Ryker follows Dr. Ohara down a long, chrome corridor with 3 different colored lines leading to different corridors. A few of the other Pandora from East and West Genetics are looking at him and blushing, Ryker grins and winks at a few of them.

"Ryker if you could not toy with the other students." Dr. Ohara announced. "I'd really appreciate it."

Ryker laughs and nods. A few of the girls are whispering and giggling. He catches a few of them say his name and laughs louder. "So, where are we headed, Doc?"

"Don't call me 'Doc', Ryker." She pauses, taking a breath. "We're heading to the arena where the original Pandora are facing the other E-Pandora like you."

"Well, what do I call you then?"

"Just call me Scarlett."

"Alright.. Scarlett. Why are we heading to the arena?" Ryker replies.

"You're going to fight. You do know how to fight though, right?"

"Well yeah, but I thought you said you needed to run some tests before I did anything?"

"This will be your test."

"Oookay. Where do I go get changed?" Ryker nods slowly.

She points to their left. "Down this hall, follow the green line. Once you've finished follow the red line to the arena."

"Thanks, Doc."

Dr. Ohara sighs and Ryker laughs.

Little did Ryker know, that 3 of the 2nd year students followed him and Scarlett. Once Scarlett leaves they peak around the corner to see Ryker walk into the male changing room. The middle girl opens the door a crack to see Ryker pulling off his white t-shirt, already dressed in dark, loose pants, high-top shoes, and bandages covering his hands and forearms. Ryker turns around to see her looking through the door and grins. She squeaks and closes the door.

"What's wrong?" One of the girls to her left ask.

"I think he saw me." She whispered.

They hear the soft sounds of the rubber soles of his shoes walking across the hard wood floor. The girl that opened the door looks around to find an escape route; realizing there are none, she accepts her fate as the door opens.

"Oh, hello ladies. I didn't see you there." Ryker says pretending they were just passing through.

They look up at him and blush realizing he is not wearing a shirt.

"Oh my. Where are my manners?" He says rushing in to put a robe on. "What are your names?"

The girl that opened the door replies first. "My name is Lilith." She points to her left, "This is Whitney." She points to her right, "and this is Rayna. What is your name?"

"Very lovely names. My name is Ryker, by the way." Ryker pauses, checking the clock on the wall. "I must be going now, Dr. Ohara needs me for something." He rushes out of the room and follows the red line.

"Wait! I have some questions I want you to answer!" Lilith calls after him.

Ryker jogs down the hall, swerving left and right around other students until he rests beside Dr. Ohara. "Alright. I'm ready if you are, Doc."

Scarlett ignores the fact that he called her 'Doc' again. "You'll be fighting a 2nd year student. Make us look good out there."

"Yes, Ma'am." He replies with a salute.

Dr. Ohara rolls her eyes.

* * *

Ryker steps through the double doors but stays out of the light. Over the intercom Dr. Ohara announces that she's been working on a secret project over the last couple of months. "My secret project is an E-Pandora like most of you but has received 8 stigmata and will spar Lilith Shepherd."

Ryker looks across the room. Surely enough, Lilith is standing right there in the arena, waiting for her combatant. You can easily hear the audiences astonished reaction about the 8 stigmata, as most of them only have around 4-6. Ryker takes off his bathrobe and drops it on the floor and steps out of the shadow into the light. Instantly you can hear the gasps from the audience. "My Secret E-Pandora: Mister Ryker Braddock. Code Name:_ Dragon's Armor._

"Look at his hair. Why is it white?" One asks her neighbor.

"She wasn't lying he really has 8 stigmata."

"A male Pandora!?" One shouts.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Ryker walks up the steps to look straight across the boxing-ring-sized arena into Lilith's eyes and flexes. She lowers her head blushing.

"Don't let him get to you like that Lilith! He's just a jerk!" Rayna shouts from the audience. A few others laugh.

"Yeah. Kick his ass, Lilith!" Whitney shouts.

"Such hostility. Come on ladies. You're gonna make me sad." Ryker takes up a stance. "Volt weapon, activate." A white-blue light appears around his forearms and legs. Steel-plated gloves materialize on both arms with steel chains wrapped around them. Steel plated boots appear on his feet and shins.

A few gasps of acknowledgment from the audience are heard. The _first_ male Pandora ever.

"Shouldn't this mean there are Female limiters?" Someone in the audience asked.

"If you try hard enough, anything is possible." Ryker replies. "Okay, let's get this show on the road. I've got some hot action to get too."

"You damn pervert!" Someone shouts.

"Put him in his place, Lilith!"

Ryker laughs "I was kidding. Gosh."

"Void Weapon, Activate." Lilith says. A whip with a curved metal tip on the end appears.

"Oooh. Kinky. I like it." Ryker replies.

"You're so mean, Ryker." She says and he pauses. '_Perfect, now is my chance.' _She thinks and swings her whip at him, striking him across the chest.

She swings again but Ryker catches it with his left hand and yanks her toward him. Straight into a right uppercut connecting with her jaw knocking her back several feet. She dashes towards him, each link of her whip contracting to form a short sword, but trips on a piece of rubble from one of the earlier fights and flies past him. Ryker throws out the chain on his left arm to draw her blade away from her body. Realizing it's too late Ryker dashes under her; in between her and her sword, landing chest up on the dagger.

Lilith opens her eyes expecting to be dead and finds him looking up at her "Are you alright, Lilith?" he asks genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." He replies shutting his eyes in pain.

"What's wrong?" She replies raising her hand up to his face to discover it's covered in blood. "Oh my god! We need help down here."

Author's Note: OK, So. Rate and Review first off. As long as it's constructive I'll read it. Second of all, I'm pretty new to Fan-fiction. If you want this story to continue review it. Reviews are mah food, m8.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Review this pl0x. (Sorry, I was spelling Doc's name wrong. Oops.)

- Nick

**Chapter 2 – Into the Fire**

Ryker wakes up looking at the ceiling in a bright white room, surrounded by a semi-transparent, green curtain.

"Uhhhg. What the hell happened?"

"You're finally awake." Lilith grabs his hand and squeezes it.

She pauses. "Not that I was worried or anything." She peeks her head through the curtain. "Hey, Doc! He's awake."

"What is with everyone calling me Doc?" Dr. Oohara pushes past Lilith; flipping through the pages of a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little dizzy, but I'll live." He replies and rolls his shoulder.

"Also," Dr. Oohara continues. "That was extremely stupid."

"What can I say, Doc? I'm a sucker for pretty girls." He takes a breath, contemplating his next sentence. "Especially you, Scarlett."

"That doesn't work on me, Ryker." She retorts; a smirk on her face and exits the cubicle examining her notes once more.

"I've no clue what you're talking about." He winks.

Ryker, using his arm to support his weight, swing his legs out from under the covers of the hospital bed. "Hey Lilith. Are you feeling alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Ryker. Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." She grabs his left hand and helps him support himself.

"But you almost died..." He replies, barely audible.

"So did you, Ryker!"

"Just help me back to my room."

–

_'I mean, besides getting stabbed (and punching a chick). Today was a good first day.' _

"I should make that a quote. Put it on a poster or a T-shirt or something." Ryker laughs. "Mass produce it, make millions and settle into a nice mansion on the hillside, over looking a lake; some old dude fishin'. Yeah... That'd be the life." Ryker's eyes slowly droop shut as he sighs contentedly.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Good morning, Mr. Braddock."

Ryker freaks out and falls off of his bed. "Holy Fu–. Who the fuck are you!? Why the hell are you in my room!?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Miss Oohara had me come get you a few hours ago."

"You've been in my room for a few hours and still have your clothes on?" Ryker laughs and smacks the off button of his alarm clock.

"Am I supposed to take them off?"

_'I should put up a sign that says that.' _Ryker sighs. "No. Not really. You can if you want. I'm going back to sleep."

His bed creaks as he turns over to face the wall. His bed creaks once more as the well-endowed lady slides in with him. "Why are you in my bed?" Ryker asks; eyes still shut.

"You told me to take my clothes off so I got cold."

_Sigh._ "Welp. I'm awake now. What did Scarlett want?"

"She wants you in her office by 10 o' clock."

"What time is it no–...? It's 10:07 now. For fuck's sake."

"Oh my! You're gonna be late!"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah! You need to hurry!"

Ryker flips back his covers; throwing the well-endowed blonde out of his bed, and runs over to his closet pulling out a white dress shirt, a dark vest, a suit jacket, a navy blue tie, a pair of slacks, and 2 dress shoes. Ryker throws on all of his clothes and rushes over to the door.

"Wait! Your tie isn't tied right."

"Oh. Thanks, miss...?"

"A-d-r-i-e-n-n-e. It's pronounced Adriana though."

"Alright, Adrienne. I will see you later."

Ryker rushes out of the door, narrowly missing a cart full of white towels. "Good luck!" Adrienne calls after him. He dodges past a few Pandora and their Limiters, and finds himself outside of Dr. Oohara's office.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

"Sorry I'm late, Doc. Also, when you tell someone to get me and I'm sleeping, tell them to wake me up."

"Good point. I'll consider it."

Ryker heaves a heavy sigh. "So, what's up? What am I doing today?"

"Nothing today. Today is your off-day." She pauses. "Actually it's everyone's off-day. Go mingle and make some friends." Ryker grins.

"_Friends_, Ryker. Not personal slaves."

"Gasp! I would never!" Ryker continues."You called me in here... To tell me today was a free day?"

"No, actually. I need to make sure your vitals are still stable after that wound from yesterday."

"If you wanted to see me shirtless, all you have to do is ask."

"Oh my god! Ryker, shut up."

Ryker slowly peels off his suit jacket, unbuttons his vest and shirt, winks at Scarlett. A few of the other scientists are whispering to each other. "Oohara is usually pretty professional, but that guy just gets on her nerves I guess." "I agree. He's such an ass."

Ryker lays down on the table. "Stay still."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Oohara takes his blood pressure and checks where his wound was. "Looks good. Go enjoy your off-day."

"Thanks, Doc." Ryker rushes out of the door to enjoy the day.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the filler chapter. But, please, review it like it's a normal chapter. (i.e. Was the dialogue solid?)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I see you reading this story and not giving me tips. Yeah, you. You better review this. Watching you, mate. ಠ_ಠ (That better not be squares.) Also, sexual content.(Almost a lemon.) You have been warned. Beach scene! Tits! Woo! Read all the Fanfic! (And finally, _'Italics'_ in between apostrophes are thoughts.)

**Chapter 3 – Off Day**

"Ahhh, The beach was a damn good idea." Ryker kicks back in his beach chair. "Definitely a break from that soul-crushing cold up in Alaska."

"So many fine women at the beach today." Lilith's friend, Rayna, walks up beside him and plops herself down in the chair next in line.

"Oh really? You're into that?"

"I mean, boobs am I right?"

"Could not agree more. Could _not_ agree more..." Ryker pauses. "Are you straight up lesbian? Or bi?"

"That is none of your business."

"Just wanted to know if I can get in on some of that threesome action."

"Not with me." She smirks.

"Aw come on. Why not?"

"You've got the whole, bad-boy thing going on. Chicks diiiig that."

"Your point?"

"There are like 20 chicks looking at you right now. Just ask some of them."

"You're avoiding my question."

"You have your Bro Code. We have our Chick Code."

"Is that even a thing? That doesn't sound like a thing. It doesn't even rhyme. That doesn't have anything to do with this anyway."

"It has everything to do with this." Rayna jogs off down toward the water.

"Women..." Ryker sighs and shuts his eyes.

"Excuse me." A pretty, black haired girl walks up to Ryker and taps him on the shoulder.

Ryker turns to look at her and she blushes. "Yes?"

"W-w-would you like to come down to the Maid Cafe d-down the beach?"

"Sure. Which way?"

She points behind her using her thumb. "Thank you, Master."

_'I have got the weirdest boner right now.'_ Ryker stands up and starts walking towards the cafe.

* * *

_'Wow. It's actually called_ Maid Cafe._' _

"Welcome home, Master!" Ryker steps through the door way to find 12 girls dressed as maids, 6 on each side of the rug in the foyer.

"Ah. Thank you." Ryker smiles. _'I can get used to this.'_

The pretty, dark-haired maid from earlier approaches him. "What can I get for you, Master?" She hands him a menu.

"Weren't you just out recruiting people on the beach?"

She laughs, "No. That would be my sister."

"Makes sense." Ryker pauses looking at the menu. "I think I'll just have a coffee."

"I'll have that right out for you, Master."

Ryker looks around the room. _'I'm almost the only customer.'_

"Here is the coffee you wanted, Master." A brown haired lady brings him his coffee.

"Why are there only 2 or 3 people in here?"

"Part of the building is being rented out for a party."

"Ah."

"My name is Michelle by the way. I own this place." Michelle turns back to the kitchen door. "Actually. We're a little understaffed at the moment, do you think you could help us out in the kitchen for an hour or so? I know it's terribly rude to ask a customer for help. But I'd appreciate it very much."

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. My name is Ryker."

"I'll pay you for your help too. Follow me, Ryker."

* * *

Ryker, now dressed in a butler outfit, is organizing vegetables on one platter and fruit on another.

"Ok, Ryker. Take both of those platters through those doors and set them on the table with the punch bowl." Michelle calls after him, holding a platter of empty wine glasses.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ryker turns around and uses his back to open one of the double doors.

"Hey, little lady, how about we leave here and go back to my place?" Ryker turns to look at a table to his right; back in the corner of the building 3 young men are grabbing at a maid's arms.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." One of the guy's friend agrees.

"I'm sorry, Master. But I can't, I'm needed here." She replies.

Ryker sets down the platter of fruit and the platter of vegetables and trots over to the table with the 3 young men. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Looking at the oldest of the 3, who started the problem. Ryker grabs the maid by the arm and pulls her into his chest. She looks up at him embarrassed. "If there is a problem I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Wouldn't want you interrupting the other customers."

"Are you gonna kick us out of here?" The eldest's fat friend replies with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe." Ryker replies with no emotion.

"Oh really?" All 3 guys stand up. "You gonna take on all 3 of us?"

"If I must; but, I've got more important things to do."

"How dare you?" The eldest asks.

Ryker pulls the maid in closer. "If you want me to kick your ass right now, I can. But outside."

"Let's fucking go!" The eldest yells in his face.

"Volt Weapon, activate." Ryker's gloves and boots materialize as he takes up a fighting stance.

"Holy fuck!" The youngest yells. "What the hell!?"

"Let's get out of here!" The eldest calls to his friends.

"Come back soon!" Ryker yells after him, his Void weapons fading.

"Follow me, please." The maid wriggles from his grasp and drags him by his wrist. She walks through the doors into the kitchen, and down a hall into a room where the cleaning products are stored. "I don't know any other way to reward you than this." She pushes Ryker down on top of a couple of boxes and starts to peel away at the top layers of her maid outfit exposing her breasts to the cold outside air. Ryker reaches up to cup the bottom of her right breast, even if part of him wants to put her clothes back on and leave. The door to the closet is opened by the dark-haired, twin sisters from earlier.

The maid in front of Ryker gasps, reaching up to cover her chest.

"What the hell? Ryker!? What are you doing to poor, innocent Sophia?" The sister that was inside the cafe pulls Ryker away from Sophia.

The sister from the beach walks up to Sophia "What did he do to you?"

"No, you don't understa – ." Sophie tries to say but gets interrupted.

"I'm calling the cops, Ryker."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm leaving. See you later, Sophie."

"I can't believe I thought he was cute." The twin from the beach says. "What a pig."

"Shut up!" Sophia yells.

"Sophia..?" The twin that works in the cafe, the older twin, asks. "What's wrong?"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong. He protected me from a bunch of pervs and I was rewarding him."

"That makes no sense Sophie."

"He looked like the kind of guy that would enjoy something like that."

"Sophie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: So, this story has been a little lacking in the action department. This chapter fixes that. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Dark As Crimson**

"Ah, welcome back, Ryker." Dr. Oohara sees Ryker walking down the stairs from the helicopter pad.

"Thank you." Ryker gives a slight bow.

"Here." She pulls her hand from behind her back, holding a Katana. "Since your file says you have more experience with swords than martial arts. I thought I'd go out and buy you a high quality, hand-made Katana to replace your current gear."

"Oh, wow. Thanks a lot, Scarlett. Really, it means a lot."

The sword is 47 inches overall. A 15 inch handle and a 32 inch blade. The handle is wrapped in a deep-crimson nylon cord, with a hexagonal, dragon-ornamented Tsuba (the _Tsuba_ is the metal guard connecting the top of the handle and bottom of the blade.) The scabbard, made of dark black wood, has a matching cord wrap.

"The guy who sold it to me said the sword's name was 'Kurimuzondaiyamondo', translated to English it is the same as: 'Crimson Diamond'"

"This is really cool, Scarlett. Thanks so much."

"Now, if you'll follow me. We can switch out your current Volt weapon for this if you want."

"Oh, really? Lead the way."

* * *

"You can take the sword out of it's sheathe or you can leave it in it's sheathe. Whichever you prefer."

"I think I'll keep it in the sheathe."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Oohara looks at him, confused. "It will make striking slower."

"Positive." Ryker lays down on the table. The scientists start connecting all sorts of wires and tubes to his body. "I like the way the sheathe looks." One of the scientists injects a form of anesthesia into the crook of his arm. As he is a Pandora it takes 2 to 3 times the amount for a normal person.

The procedure starts with injecting the patient with anesthesia. Next, the scientists transform the new weapon into data. They then take the data that spawns the Pandora's original weapon and remove it. Finally, they take the data of the new weapon and import it into his Stigmata.

Ryker sits up once the procedure is over. "Uhhhg."

Dr. Oohara walks through the door and over to his side. "Stop complaining."

"I wasn't complaining."

She checks his blood pressure. "Looks good. The simulation area is open if you want to test it out."

"I'll bring in a Limiter for you."

"I'm not doing that shit."

"I'm not making you baptize him."

"Then. How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Kazuya Aoi will be your Limiter for simulation as, for some reason, he does not need an Ereinbar Set to cast his Freezing Zones. Satellizer L. Bridget will also be watching as she is his "unoffical" partner." Dr. Oohara announces over the intercom.

Ryker leans over and whispers into Kazuya's ear. "Who?"

"How have you not heard of The Untouchable Queen!?" Bridget steals the intercom microphone from Scarlett.

Ryker giggles.

"Did you just giggle?" Dr. Oohara regains the microphone.

"But it was manly though."

"Was it?"

"Yeah I can do it again real fast."

Ryker giggles once more.

"Yeah. I can see that now. It kinda reverberates a little."

"Right?"

"OK!" Kazuya yells. "Let's get to it."

Ryker giggles one last time, to which Scarlett laughs.

"You will be fighting an S-Class Nova. Good luck."

"Kazuya, was it?" Ryker turns his head and looks at Kazuya.

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

* * *

Ryker flips back as 3 missiles smash into where he was standing and explode.

"Ryker, watch out! Six more missiles coming in." Kazuya yells after him.

Ryker flips backwards multiple times barely dodging the 6 missiles as they make contact. "Volt weapon, activate!"

Crimson Diamond materializes in his left hand in it's scabbard. "Oooh, very nice. It still weighs the same."

Ryker pulls the blade out of it's scabbard. Tossing the scabbard to the side, Ryker dashes forward and to the left dodging another missile. Ryker leaps up into the air and bounces off the side of a building, flips once more and lands on top of the Nova. Ryker slashes his sword across the Nova's head just before it freezes him.

"Freezing!" Kazuya yells and counters the Nova's Freezing with his own.

Ryker, now able to move, angles himself backwards, jumps and throws his Katana through the core of the Nova, slicing through the armor surrounding the core and the core itself.

"Good job Ryker!" Kazuya yells down from the top of a building. "I'll see you later." He runs off towards the exit

"Yeah. See yah."


End file.
